You're a Damn Space Pirate
by Tonks32
Summary: An extended scene with a drunk Ash and her skipper


So I'm still trying to process everything I';m feeling after the end of Mass Effect 3 so there is this little drabble that helps a little. The only thing I have to say is I love the pay out that we got for bing faithful to our ME1 LI. I loved the game until the last 15 mins... Okay enough of my moaning and complaining.

* * *

><p>"I'll give you a millions credits for you not to do that."<p>

Smiling, Shepard crossed his arms over his chest, "Make it two and we have a deal." He nearly laughed when Ashley looked up at him with a look that could kill.

"You're a damn space pirate." She groaned dropping her head back down as it weight to much to keep supported.

"I could always order Joker to sing to you over the comm." He suggested and was sure the LC was really going to murderer him for that one. In all the years he had known her, Shepard could ever recall her ever losing herself in a bottle. And he knew it wasn't just because Vega suggested it. There was something else working in Ashley's mind. Something that was eating at her and it hurt him to know she couldn't come to him with whatever it was.

"I hate you." Ashley grumbled.

"I hate you…" Shepard prompted.

"Sir. Now let me die in peace please." Ashley whispered as she began to mumble about cold floor. All she wanted to do was just escape into the darkness and just let everything go for a bit.

"I don't think so." Shepard knelt down beside the LC and gently brushed her hair from her flush face. "How about we get you up off the floor."

"No." She tried to wave him off, "Just let me be."

"Come on, Ash." With great effort on his part, Shepard got Ashley to her feet though she wasn't steady enough to stand on her own. He slipped his arm around her waist to steady her and realized that it was a mistake. Something snapped inside her and her eyes darkened with some unnamable emotion. Shepard tried to pull away, but it was too late she was wrapped around him like a vise with her mouth hot and ruthless on his. He groaned, he couldn't help it, he had missed her. Missed her taste, scent, and feel. It felt like it had been a life time they were last together.

Shepard tried to pull away, he really did. This wasn't how he wanted this to go. He wanted them to come together on equal terms, not when one of them was three sheets to the wind. "Ash." He cursed when his head hit the glass hard enough to have his brain rattling. Then he was seeing stars as Ashley sank her teeth into his lip before her tongue came sweeping into his mouth. Sweet baby Jesus. His body was betraying him. His mind was telling him to pull away, but his body was hard and straining towards hers desperately seeking her warmth.

"Don't Ash me." She growled shoving him hard onto one of the seats. She didn't give him much of a chance to get away as she was on top of him working her hands beneath his shirt. "I know you want me."

"I do." He groaned as her nails racked down his stomach causing his hips to buck in response. She was positioned perfectly over his erection making it harder to think. "You have no idea how much."

"Then shut up." The LC commanded attacking his swollen mouth once again. If he talked it would complicate things and that was the last thing she wanted. All she wanted was to feel. To feel anything but the despair that had bene plaguing her.

Shepard's hand flexed on her hips trying to keep them still, but she was insistent on grinding into him driving him to the brink of madness. HE could taste the passion and desire, but there was something driving it. Underneath it, he could taste her anguish and fear. "Ashley." He took her face in his hands trying to put a breath between them only to have her fight. "Stop."

"No." Her hands worked the snap of his jeans and was pleased to find her commander trembling beneath her. "Just make it all go away."

"All what?" Shepard asked struggling to keep his mind clear. "Talk to me."

"Talk too much." Ashley mumbled.

When Ashley's seeking hands closed over him, he nearly lost all train of thought and had to fight the urge to drive himself into her. Growling, Shepard pulled together strength that deserved a medal, and rolled until she was beneath him. He trapped her hands above her head when they began to wander. "No look at me." His breath was coming in short pants. When she wouldn't comply, Shepard forced her gaze to his. There was no more haze from drinking; they were crystal and shinning with unshed tears. "Talk to me, Ash. I want to be there for you, you just have to let me."

There was no way she could escape his penetrating gaze, so the tears came in a flood. "I'm so scared, John. Scared for my family." She reached a hand to his bearded face, her fingers tracing along the scar beneath his left eye. His keep sake from his battle on Elysium, the one of many he carried for all his sacrifice. "I'm so terrified of losing you again."

"You won't lose me." He promised, "I already did it once and I'm sure in the hell not going to do it again. We've gone through so much together Ash."

"I know. But I can't-."

Shepard silenced her with a soft kiss, "We've been through so much that this can't be all for us. We will get through this." He brushed her hair from her face, "All I need is you by my side and I know I can do this. It's your strength and faith in me that keeps me going. Always has been."

"But Horizon they way I-."

"Always has been." He repeated. "And always will be. Just promise you'll stand by me and I know I can take this on and win."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Ehh like I said it helps me process the emotions. THough we got so much with our LI I wanted some what of a happy ending with them!<p> 


End file.
